tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Transmissions
The Transmissions were a collection of 10 short videos that were meant to promote Tears of the Falen before its release. Information Nocturnal Jay released these videos to YouTube before the first episode of the series. These videos were used to give viewers a glimpse of what's to come in the series, while providing a brief outlook on the storyline. There are 10 Transmissions in total. What happens in each Transmission is not canon to the series. Characters in the series will have no memory of what happens in the Transmissions. However, the information presented in them is accurate, although Jay ended up making a few tweaks to some details as the series developed, while trying his best to stay close to what was presented in the Transmissions. The Transmissions generally cover the storyline from several different points of view. Playlist Link * https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLS97hybQ-8E7RTFAfPXv7XA6zySc-NT_Z Synopses Transmission #1 * Video Link This started off as Jay announcing the series and speaking to viewers about it. This was suddenly interrupted with static as Lysandre appeared on-screen. Broadcasting from the Kalos region, he spoke about what the Tekiyoku is, which he's the leader of, and how it will reign over the world. He was there with other former Team Flare members, Bryony Iida, Celosia Nanami, Aliana Miyoshi, Mable Okuma, and Xerosic Mogami, who spoke about Alain, who was formerly associated with Team Flare and who betrayed and escaped the Tekiyoku. Lysandre remarked that he will receive all of Arceus's Plates and become a Supreme Manipuator, ending with a look at the Tekiyoku logo. Transmission #2 * Video Link There's an interviewer who seems to be directing this and subsequent Transmissions. For this one, former Team Plasma members take the screen as Colress Tsuruoka explains what Manipulation is. He's joined by Ghetsis Gropius and Aldith Mifune. They also mention the power of Supreme Manipulation, which is the ultimate goal of the Tekiyoku. Transmission #3 * Video Link The interviewer goes to Sinnoh to speak to former Team Galactic members. Cyrus Miyake is here, along with Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter. Cyrus explains how the Tekiyoku headquarters is located here in Sinnoh. He then explains how Manipulation moves work more, starting by explaining Ice Manipulation, which he possesses. Transmission #4 * Video Link Hoenn is the next location of the interview. Here, both former teams of Magma and Aqua speak. Members present are Maxie Thompson, Homura Newton, Shelly Tsuda, and Archie Taketa. Maxie and Archie alternate between explaining the process for becoming a Manipulator. The interviewer then asks what's the problem with Dark Manipulation, inquiring if it exists. Maxie confirms that it exists, but that nobody is that Manipulator. He doesn't speak more about it, telling the interviewer to ask the people in the next Transmission. At the end of this Transmission, Courtney Yamazaki appears, late to the interview. She smiles while eerily asking why everyone is afraid of Ghost Manipulators. She remarks that she just wants to snuggle with everyone, laughing insanely. Transmission #5 * Video Link We switch to the Alola region, where former Team Skull members are being interviewed, namely Tupp Pane'e, Rapp Nohealani, and Zipp Ulani. Tupp explains his unique Manipulation, which is Fighting. This doesn't have the usual moves that others do, so Tupp goes in depth on that. After this, the interviewer asks them about Dark Manipulation, but they end up redirecting this question to the next Transmission when Giovanni will be there. It's then revealed that Giovanni started the Tekiyoku and was the former leader. Transmission #6 * Video Link As mentioned in the previous video, this Transmission takes place in Kanto with former Team Rocket members, namely Giovanni Suzuoki, James Miki, Jessie Hayashibara, Meowth, Cassidy Katsuki, Butch Koyasu, and Domino. The interviewer asks if it's true that Giovanni started the Tekiyoku, which he confirms that he started with Lysandre. Back then, the group had nothing to do with Manipulation and it was only for Team Rocket and Flare. But after Lysandre and the rest of Flare captured Arceus, it was agreed that Lysandre would become the new leader. He then explained why no one is a Dark Manipulator, due to the Manipulation itself representing pure evil, which no one currently truly possesses. This would cause anyone meditating to become this Manipulator to die from being deemed unworthy by the Dark Plate, Kowamote. Transmission #7 * Video Link Taking a different turn, this Transmission focuses on citizens of the Pokémon World who are upset with what all the Tekiyoku has done. The interviewer asks several people what they think of the Tekiyoku. Seen people are Drew Rogers, Serena Makiguchi, Gary Oak, May Taylor, Barry Suzuki, Zoey Williams, Paul Fields, Lillie Hidaka, Bonnie Kaji, and Clemont Kaji. They're all upset at the reign of such an immoral organization. Lastly, the interviewer asks one person what they think of the Tekiyoku. This turns out to be Dawn Toyoguchi, who only stammers nervously and then runs away. Transmission #8 * Video Link In Kanto, the interviewer goes to Ash Ketchum. Surprisingly, Ash doesn't seem to know what's happening; he knows about the Tekiyoku, but not about what he's supposed to be doing. Ash reveals that his mom was killed by the Tekiyoku the year before for not keeping up with the taxes. Ash returns to his cheerful demeanor as the interviewer asks if he's supposed to be traveling to a different region to go on some sort of journey. Ash is still clueless, as the interviewer asks him to check his e-mail, heavily implying that he's supposed to meet someone. After this, the interviewer goes to Kalos to speak to Alain Takahata. Alain is extremely angry the whole time, yelling about the disgraces of the Tekiyoku. He then expresses that he can't wait to beat up Lysandre and kill him, ending this conflict once and for all. He then says he needs to meet Ash, which he was instructed to do by Arceus. He doesn't know who Ash is, but he leaves to get ready. Transmission #9 * Video Link The sound of a female voice crying is present. Words on the screen illustrate the crying person's sorrowful words. Transmission #10: The Final Exhortation * Video Link The interviewer reveals themself to be Malva Watanabe. Lysandre tells her to get back to work. Jay then speaks to the viewers about the series, while then revealing some meaning behind the series logo and a few more Manipulations that will be explained later. See Also * Story Information * List of Episodes Category:Episodes